


𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚋𝚘𝚡

by Xai_Chan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xai_Chan/pseuds/Xai_Chan
Summary: It is a horror story and my first one so sorry if it is kinda bad





	𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚋𝚘𝚡

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.quotev.com/story/13659499/Welcome-to-the-chat The link for this story on Quotev

Welcome to chat! Would you like to continue?

POV: Naomi

The words flashed on my screen. I didn’t know what game this was, but there was no way I would turn down a new game to play. Big mistake. I typed yes in the chat box that popped up. When I entered this game there were three other people there. Wait... something is wrong… it is supposed to be ten people. I looked around at the unknown faces. A girl skipped up to me. She had pretty green eyes with sapphire blue hair. I looked at her as my heart skipped a beat. “Hi!” She smiled at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen especially when we are in this situation. I waved back and brushed some of my pastel purple bangs out of my face. “I’m Sapphire!” She smiled more at me. I sighed and looked at her and smiled. “Naomi” Sapphire smiled and nodded “Well I will call you Omi!” I smiled and nodded. Three more people entered after three minutes. 

It makes me wonder what life would be like if I just said no. Now I am stuck here. Well that is better than being outside. I wish I could tell you what happened to this game but I don’t know what happened. I wonder if Sapphire survived that twisted ‘game’ if you can even call it that. Oh wait I should probably start at the beginning. Hi my name is Naomi Doxon. I am 16 years old and I live alone. Life was simple and easy, I had my schedule memorized. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, get my bag packed, and go to school repeat. Well that was until August 21, 2026. I woke up and followed my schedule but for some reason I had extra time. I played some games on my phone and then a pop-up came up on my screen. It asked if I wanted to play a new game, it was called ‘Chatbox’ it was a multiplayer game. I decided to play it and automatically regretted it.


End file.
